Zilla
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Zilla.png |image =Godzilla98.jpg |caption =Zilla en GODZILLA |name = }} |species = Iguana marina mutante (Filme). |nicknames =Godzilla 98, ToraGoji, GINO, Tuna-head. |length =120 metros 180 metros |height =60 metros 90 metros |weight =500 20,000 |relationships =Varios hijos, Zilla Junior |allies =Kaijus Terrícolas (Rules of Earth) |enemies =Godzilla, Fuerzas Armadas de E.U., Zilla Junior (siendo Cybergzilla), Trilopodos. |controlled =Nadie (filme original) Tachyons Xiliens |created =Roland Emmerich, Dean Devlin, Patrick Tatopoulos |portrayed = Frank Welker, |firstappearance =GODZILLA |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |forms =Cyber-Zilla |suits = ShodaiJira FinalJira Otros Animated Zilla, IDW Zilla |roar = }} }} Zilla (ジラ , Jira) es un kaiju de tipo iguana marina mutada, co-creada por Tristar y Toho para la película de 1998 Godzilla. Nota: Si bien Godzilla (1998) y Zilla son técnicamente el mismo personaje en diseño, son personajes legalmente diferentes. Todos los medios y productos del personaje antes de 2004 están bajo la marca registrada de Godzilla®. Todos los medios y productos después de 2003 están bajo el título y la marca registrada Zilla. Para el personaje y el diseño de Tristar anterior a 2004, vea Godzilla (Tristar). Nombre Zilla se llamó en un principio Godzilla, partiendo de la base que era un remake del Godzilla real. Este fue el nombre que Toho creó originalmente para la película de 1998. Luego lo renombró en 2004 tras expirar los derechos de TriStar sobre esta franquicia. Shogo Tomiyama y Ryuhei Kitamura dijeron que la criatura de 1998 era en su totalidad propiedad de Toho bajo su contrato con Sony, y que ésta solo regentaba la película y la serie animada; por lo que incluyeron a Zilla en Godzilla: Final Wars y cambiaron su nombre de "Godzilla" a "Zilla", alegando que Tristar "eliminó a God dios de Godzilla" para demostrar que el Godzilla tradicional era más fuerte. Apariencia Físicamente, Zilla se asemeja, a un terópodo similar a un allosaurido o un dromaeosaurio por su aspecto delgado y su postura, pero su torso y brasos son similares a los de un ser humano. Su cabeza es ancha y rectangular, con un mentón pronunciado; un cuello largo con una papada. Placas dorsales grandes, en forma triangular, como aletas de Tiburón, con mayor tamaño en las que están sobre los hombros. Y extremidades largas y delgadas,con píes de 13.7 metros, son similares al de los dinosaurios con tres dedos y uno más pequeño colgado. Personalidad Zilla fue originalmente una criatura muy animal: ni bueno ni malo, guiado solo por su instinto. Evasiva en caso de ser atacado, pero llegando a ser sorprendente mente astuto y tenaz si es acosado o provocado (como lo hizo con los helicópteros militares o los submarinos nucleares). Es de naturaleza migratoria, moviéndose por vía marítima, pero permaneciendo la mayor parte de la película bajo tierra por estar en periodo de cría (como muchos lagartos lagartos). Y recolectando pescado en su nido para alimentar a sus crías (en la secuela cancelada, el pescado y otros animales ordinarios solo son el alimento de su etapa juvenil, mientras que en su etapa adulta se alimenta de otro kaijus, siendo ser el depredador apex de su universo). Después de su descendencia fueron asesinados cuando el Madison Square Garden fue bombardeada por el ejército, que mostró una gran cantidad de ira hacia los personajes principales, al verlos en la escena, creyendo que ellos fueron los que hicieron eso (que a decir verdad sí lo causaron). En sus apariciones posteriores como "Godzilla: The Series", "Godzilla: Final Wars", o "Godzilla: Rules of Earth", Zilla, o Cyber-Zilla en el caso de Godzilla: la serie, demostró no huir tanto y luchar. En Godzilla: Final Wars, se enfrentó a Godzilla, una medida que, aunque no es inteligente, era valiente. Aunque esto podría ser porque estaba bajo el control de los Xiliens y se vio obligado a luchar contra Godzilla. En Godzilla: Rules of Earth, él conservó muchas de las mismas características que su aparición 1998, aunque perdió su naturaleza evasiva. Se enfrentó a Godzilla de frente una vez más, demostrando que puede dar pelea a su contraparte nipón; sin embargo, se retiró al mar cuando supo que estaba en desventaja. Pero más tarde regresa para unirse a la batalla definitiva contra los trilopodos. Orígenes Es una iguana marina mutada originaria de un ensayo nuclear. En Rules of Earth supone ser una criatura prehistórica, por lo que se le podría considerar un pariente cercano de Godzilla, lo que explicaría la similitud física. Poderes y Debilidades Habilidades y Poderes: Aliento de Poder: '''en Godzilla (1998) y Final Wars, Zilla carece del icónico aliento atómico de su contraparte japonés, pero pude soplar fuertes vientos (capaces de arrojar objetos pesados como los automóviles) acompañado de gas inflamable que al detonarse con alguna fuente externa puede formar una explosión de llamas. '''Mandíbulas: sus dientes cónicos de cinco pies de largo y su mandíbula ancha en forma de "U" como un T. Rex, indican una increíble presión de fuerza. Garras: '''También posee garras de seis pies de largo, lo suficientemente afiladas como para trepar, excavar a través de superficies duras y lacerar enemigos. '''Cola que usa como Látigo y para nadar. Placas Dorsales. Con ellos puede atravesar submarinos y embarcaciones, y ¿por qué no? lacerar a otros monstruos (como fue visto en el cómic Rules of Earth). Agilidad y Multimovilidad: '''Es el kaiju más ágil. ésto compensa su falta de resistencia contra el armamento pesado. Zilla ha demostrado tener mayores alcances y con mayor rapidez que su homologo japonés: * '''Correr. '''Puede correr a una velocidad de 300 millas por hora. Esta velocidad fue exhibida en la película de 1998 cuando Godzilla fue capaz de superar a varios escuadrones de AH-64 Apaches y, a pesar de estar en el blanco, pudo esquivar y evitar misiles lanzados con facilidad. * '''Nadar. '''Tambipen puede nadar muy rápido y a largas distancias. * '''Trepar. '''Sus afiladas garras le permiten escalar rascacielos sin problemas. * '''Excavar. '''Aunque ésta habilidad resulta contrastante con su apariencia, dado a que sus placas dorsales representarían un problema. * '''Saltar. '''Tamién puede saltar a largas distancias tanto en el suelo como emergiendo del agua. Ésto es útil para embestir enemigos. '''Fuerza física: Zilla demostrado una gran cantidad de fuerza física. Él es capaz de hundir tres barcos de pesca tirando de ellos bajo el agua a pesar :de que se mueven a toda velocidad. También dragó un gran carguero en tierra con facilidad. Resistencia: '''También probo ser inmune a las armas de fuego portátiles y sobrevivió al bombardeo de los submarinos nucleares. '''Camuflaje: Ambas encarnaciones del personaje han demostrado una capacidad de camuflaje en cierta medida. El color gris metálico de la piel Zilla le permite mezclarse bien con la arquitectura de la ciudad de Nueva York y de Syndey en Final Wars. Este Godzilla también es ectotérmico (de sangre fría) y posee una temperatura corporal baja, lo que lo hace más frío que su entorno y no puede ser detectado por el escáner térmico del ejército. 'Inteligencia/estrategia. '''Aprovechando sus habilidades y su entorno, Zilla elabora ''estrategias de ataque/contraataque, que lo vuelven difícil de abatir; como lo demostró engañando a los helicópteros militares hacia un falso tunel, para sorprenderlos, o atrayendo los torpedos hacia uno de los submarinos nucleares. 'Reproducción Asexual. '''Con ello puede aumentar su número a gran escala. En el cómic "''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse", los jóvenes se centran los soldados, pueden moverse por espacios cerrados y distraen a las fuerzas de defensa para que los adultos se encarguen de destruirlos. Debilidades. Es relativamente menos resistente que el Godzilla nipón frente a la artillería pesada. De ahí la importancia de su agilidad y rapidez. Cultura Popular Películas * Godzilla (1998). * Godzilla Final Wars. Videojuegos * Godzilla Trading Battle. * Godzilla Generations. Cómics * Godzilla Rules of Earth. * Godzilla Oblivion. * Godzilla Apocalypse. Curiosidades * Godzilla 1998 fue parcialmente inspirado para el diseño de Orga, específicamente el rostro. * Se puede oír su rugido por lo menos una vez en Godzilla 2000 y en el filme "Always Sunset on Third Street 2". * Es irónico que Zilla sea un lagarto bípedo y Godzilla un dinosaurio cuando en apariencia lucen al revés. * Irónicamente oficialmente está catalogado como macho cuando en realidad es asexual (con ambos sexos en su cuerpo ya que pone huevos fertilizados). Galeria Capturas de pantalla ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_2-2_Zilla.png Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_2-5_Zilla_Again.png Zilla 80c8e866b9c14040.jpg Godzilla Final Wars - 2-6 Zilla Again Again.png ZILLA.gif Godzilla Final Wars - 3-8 The American Godzilla -Zilla- Arrives.png Screenshot_1_21098.jpg Zilla04.jpg Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_3-8_Zilla_Gets_Tailed.png Diseños Godzilla.jp_-_28_-_FinalJira_Zilla_2004.jpg|ShodaiJira|link=FinalJira Comics Godzilla_rulers_of_earth_issue_2_by_kaijusamurai-d61cjvg.jpg|Zilla contra Godzilla en Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, con el diseño parecido a Zilla del 1998 mas que con el Zilla del 2004 image:ZillaIDW.png|Zilla, as he appears in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, bearing the same design as the 1998 Zilla as opposed to the 2004 Zilla ZillaIDW2.png|Zilla, as he appears in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, with a soldier identifying the creature as Zilla Godzilla_Rulers02_02-03.jpg|Zilla fighting Godzilla in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #2 RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_2_-_3.png|Zilla in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #2 RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_2_-_4.png|Zilla in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #2 Marcas comerciales Trademarkia_logo-75503990_-_Cancelled_and_abandoned_GODZILLA_1998_logo.jpg|El Icono de Copyright abandonado de Godzilla 1998 Monster Icons - Zilla.png|Icono actual Categoría:Toho Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Mutants Categoría:Villain Monsters Categoría:Aquatic Creatures Categoría:Dinosaurios Categoría:Earth Defenders Categoría:Female Kaiju